A Gravitational Series of Unfortunate Events
by Tetsuhana
Summary: Yuki has been having a rough week, Shuichi wants to help. How is Yuki going to handle that? Will Shuichi really be able to help? ShuichixYuki, Brief RyuichixShuichioneshot. Rating andor one genre may change.
1. Computer Troubles

A Gravitational Series of Unfortunate Events

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so though constructive criticism is appreciative, please be nice.

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, it was just the right temperature outside and there wasn't a cloud in the sky; a perfect day to be outside enjoying the sunshine; not for a certain young blond author.

Yuki Eiri stared at his computer screen almost unblinkingly as he continued to type. He had been at it for the past 2 days now and had barely slept at all. Today made his third day; his deadline was tomorrow, and he had to get it done. It was true that his editor let him get away with a lot, but he couldn't ask her to extend his deadline again. Sixty pages; sixty pages is what the young man needed to type before his meeting which was exactly 24 hours away.

The blond author sighed and glanced towards the window very briefly, almost longingly. He then glanced at the time. His foolish little lover would be home before long. He rubbed his eyes and went to get himself another cup of coffee. Ah... coffee... the wonderful substance that had been keeping him on his feet for the past three days now. Yuki made a fresh pot and waited for it to be finished so he could stay awake.

The work day was coming to an end for a particular pink-haired vocalist. Happily, Shuichi headed back to the apartment he currently shared with his boyfriend. He bounded into the apartment and went into the study since he had noticed that his blond lover had barely left the same spot for the past three days. He wondered; was Yuki mad at him for something that he was ignoring him? He hoped not... but sometimes Shuichi did things without even noticing it. He looked into the study.

"Yuki? Where are you?" the little pop-star began to panic. If his Yuki was wasn't in his study then where was he? He immediately began to run through the house until he saw Yuki in the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yuki..." he said as he ran forward and embraced his lover around his waist, "I was worried something happened to you."

The blond man was too tired to give much of a reply. He attempted to ignore the little ball of energy as he waited for his coffee to be ready. He poured himself a cup sleepily.

"Please let go of me brat," Yuki said, feeling weighed down enough without his little idiot lover hanging on him. He just wanted to sleep, but the ominous sixty pages kept coming to the front of his mind, urging him to stay awake.

Shuichi sighed. Poor Yuki. He was so tired and worked so hard. Now Shuichi had a plan. He would finish the story for Yuki so he wouldn't have to worry about it any more. It seemed a reasonable plan to the young vocalist, so he snuck carefully over to Yuki's study and to his laptop.

Yuki sipped his black coffee, slowly feeling some energy coming back to him. He poured another cup and sipped it slowly. He decided after a while that he should get some stronger coffee, since his black coffee wasn't helping as much as it used to. Slowly the young man walked over to his study.

The first thing that came to view as Yuki walked in was Shuichi, sitting in his work chair looking guilty in front of a blank blue screen. Yuki's eyes widened as he stared from the screen to his lover and back.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!" the author yelled, suddenly finding that he had a small store of energy he had apparently saved just to yell at his lover.

"I'm sorry," was all Shuichi mumbled.

"You're sorry? Well that helps so much. Do you want me to print blank pages this month!"

Shuichi bit his lip softly as Yuki walked toward him and handed him a credit card.

"Go to the store and buy me more coffee."

When Shuichi didn't reply Yuki got angry and spoke coldly to the younger male, "Damnit brat! Get out before I kick you out permanently... And don't ever touch my work again you little idiot!"

The blond sighed and waited until Shuichi was long gone before he pressed a few buttons to bring the screen back up. There were pieces missing from the book, but at least he had regained the majority of it. Shuichi was going to be the death of him one of these days.

End Chapter 1.

A/N: So, what do you all think? I'll try to update frequently. Let me know if you enjoyed this, it'll encourage me to update more quickly. But, like I said, constructive criticism is extremely, extremely welcome (especially since this is my first fanfic.). Thanks bunches.


	2. A Need For Coffee

A Gravitational Series of Unfortunate Events

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Gravitation characters.

Chapter 2

Shuichi rushed out of the apartment, almost frightened that Yuki would hurt him if he stayed. A bit sullenly he started to head to a supermarket to buy coffee.Why did his lover even like coffee. The pink-haired boy didn't understand how anyone could really like the disgusting brown liquid. It was bitter and smelled funny, so why did Yuki like it? It was then that the boy realized something very, very important: Yuki hadn't told him what kind of coffee to get? His mind began to get jumbled with questions.

Does Yuki like creamer with his coffee... what kind did he like? Irish creme, hazelnut, amaretto, or maybe vanilla? Does he need sugar? Does he use special sugar? Is it the pink packaged sugar or the blue packaged sugar?

Shuichi blinked a few times utterly confused. What if he messed up and got the wrong kind and Yuki threw him out. Now Shuichi decided that he had a very good idea, a plan formulated in his mind. So, with a smile on his face he half-skipped the rest of the way to the store, humming 'Sleepless Beauty' as he walked.

Yuki was beginning to get a headache from watching the screen of his computer for too long and he was now officially out of coffee. He didn't think he could really function without it. The author had a serious caffeine addiction that needed taken care of, but until he decided to do that... HE NEEDED THE DAMN COFFEE!

"What's taking that brat so long? All I did was send him to get some more coffee, at this rate I'll be fast asleep by the time he gets back," the blond groaned as he tried to keep working despite his sluggish mind.

"How did I become such a procrastinator?" Yuki asked himself, "I should have had this done at least a week ago, yet here I am rushing to get finished. It's like being in highschool again. Damn, I hated highschool. Argh! I need that damn coffee before I go insane from talking to myself." The author leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes... just a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

Shuichi gleefully began to walk back to the apartment, several bags from the store in his arms. He pushed the door open and went into the kitchen. After careful deliberation Shuichi had decided that since he did not know what type of coffee his lover liked, or what he liked in his coffee he would simply have to buy a little bit of everything. The pink-haired pop-star set the bags down on the kitchen table and took out many boxes, cans, and bags of different coffee brands. There was everything there, from cheap crappy coffee to espressos that packed a serious punch.

"Yuki!" Shuichi called for his lover, even though he knew where he was, "I got your coffee!"

"Good, make me a cup," Yuki yelled back to the younger male. Shuichi paused.

"Uh... what do you like in your coffee?"

"I take it black."

"Oops.." Shuichi mumbled then yelled, "What kind of coffee do you want."

"Whatever you bought is fine, just bring me the damn coffee brat!"

Shuichi winced. Whatever I bought? That doesn't really narrow it down... And what am I supposed to do with all those coffee creamers!

Shuichi chose one of the better brands, but not the best. He boiled water then made the coffee and took it into the study for Yuki. He set it down.

"Mm.. Thanks," Yuki said, sipping the coffee. It wasn't too bad, not really anyway.

With Yuki's approval Shuichi went into the living room and started to write lyrics for his next song. It only took about a half hour for Yuki to yell to his lover again.

"Oi, brat.. Get me another cup," the author said, sounding annoyed.

"Am I your maid now?" Shuichi asked.

"Did you forget that you ruined my book?" the blond lied, just so he wouldn't have to get up.

Shuichi blushed and made a cup of some of the cheaper coffee and took it in. Yuki sipped it and made a face, not understanding why it tasted so different, but said nothing, shooing the little singer away.

Once again the cup was finished quickly.

"Brat!"

"I know, I know, I'm on it," Shuichi said, going back into the kitchen. He knew Yuki had work to do, but so did he, and it wasn't like he didn't have deadlines too. This time he made an expensive espresso. When he took it in and Yuki tasted it realization hit the blond like a ton of bricks. He looked at the pink-haired boy severely.

"Shuichi... how many brands of coffee did you buy?"

"Umm..."

"Shuichi!" Yuki said sternly.

"I didn't know what you liked and I was afraid to come back... so I.. I bought some of everything.."

Yuki choked and spluttered out, "E...everything! You idiot!"

Shuichi let out a small whimpering sound, looking dejected. Yuki took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"From now on stick with this brand," he said, "Now get out."

Shuichi's eyes welled up with tears. Everything he tried to do to help just seemed to make Yuki even angrier with him.

End Chapter 2

A/N: Well, there's chapter 2 for you. I told you I'd update frequently. Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated. Thanks bunches..


	3. A Breakfast Fiasco

A Gravitational Series of Unfortunate Events

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I still do not own any gravitation characters or songs etc.

A/N: Thanks to the people that have read and reviewed my story. It makes me feel good inside to know I'm not just putting this up for my own amusement out of boredom.

Chapter 3

Yuki worked late into the night. His mind was now nearly completely numb to how tired he was (40 cups of coffee could do that to you), so he monotonously continued to type, urged on by the thought of his editor finally giving up on him. For the second time that day he asked himself when he had started procrastinating so horribly.

Normally I'm done in plenty of time... Yuki paused in his thoughts and asked himself. What was different from before. He sighed. Does having an annoying little lover cause you to become lazy... it must be his fault somehow. Oh brilliant... now I'm blaming other people for my mistakes.

Yuki groaned and held his head in his hands for a few minutes before he got back to work. He imagined by now Shuichi had gone to bed, at least he certainly hoped so. However knowing how the little brat was, the author could completely believe that Shuichi was still wide awake waiting for another call for more coffee.

The blond had worked and worked until 3 AM when at last he decided that he could consider the book done, even though the last 10 chapters were the worst things he had ever written. There was no time to properly edit it. Sleepily Yuki stood to his feet and walked into the kitchen. There was Shuichi, his head laying on the table, a coffee cup clutched in his hand, fast asleep. The author froze for a moment looking at the boy in his kitchen.

Yuki smiled slightly, unable to stop the thought that Shuichi looked rather adorable like that. He debated for a moment about waking his lover, but then decided against it and gently picked him up and began to carry him into the bedroom. The older man felt the singer curl up against him even as he tried to carefully lay him down on the bed. He leaned over Shuichi and softly placed a kiss on his forehead before crawling into bed himself. It was only an instant before sleep overcame the exhausted author, even though there was probably more caffeine in his veins that actual blood. This didn't seem to be able to keep the blond awake any more and he fell into a deep slumber.

Violet eyes blinked several times before opening fully to see Yuki's angelic sleeping face across from him and felt warm arms around him. Shuichi blinked a few more times before grinning widely.

"Yuki does care!" he exclaimed exuberantly, squirming slightly because he was so happy. Very carefully the singer disentangled himself from his lover and smiled brightly.

"Love you Yuki," he whispered, kissing the blond's soft, warm lips very lightly. However, despite Shuichi's rather loud exclamations and soft affections, Yuki merely groaned and rolled over, still too tired to get up.

Poor Yuki, Shuichi thought sadly, looking at his beautiful, angelic lover. Slowly a smile came to the boy's face. I know! I'll make him breakfast.

Shuichi happily bounded into the kitchen to make breakfast, firmly convinced that Yuki would be happy not to have to trouble himself with it. The boy happily began to busy himself with making food.

It was 12 noon by the time Yuki sleepily awoke. He groaned, considering falling back asleep if it weren't for the fact that he had to get to his meeting soon. Suddenly though he heard a loud crash in the kitchen. The author covered his blond head with his pillow.

"No..." he groaned, "Why...? why...?"

Achingly slowly Yuki stood to his feet and stumbled out of the bedroom.

"SHU. I. CHI!" the blond yelled, grinding out each syllable. The younger male froze where he stood among his mess. Flour covered half of the kitchen; dirty dishes were all over the counters and table and pancake batter was spilled at the vocalist's feet.

"Shuichi! Wha.. What the hell did you do!"

"I...I..." Shuichi blushed shamefully and stared down at the pancake batter on the floor, "I just wanted to make you breakfast Yuki."

Yuki took a deep breath to prevent himself from hitting the boy.

"Damnit brat, clean up the mess," he yelled, "I'll make the damn breakfast."

Shuichi sighed. Yuki was mad at him again. He started to clean up the flour and pancake batter along with the infinite number of dirty dishes around the kitchen. Yuki watched him as he fixed a new batch of pancakes, he couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of regret at how much he had yelled at his lover. However, he didn't feel bad enough to take it back.

"Brat, come eat," He said, setting a plate down on the table for him before sitting down himself. Shuichi sat down and ate silently, sitting close to Yuki. Soon he laid his head down against him.

"I love you Yuki," Shuichi whispered, but all he got in response was a grunt.

"I need to go," Yuki said as he finished eating. The blond man stood to his feet and went into the bedroom to get dressed. He was just pulling his shirt on when he felt something grab his arm. He looked down and looked at a tearful pink-haired boy staring up at him.

"Y..Yuki..." Shuichi said, "Are you... are you still mad at me?"

Shuichi looked down at his feet and Yuki sighed.

"What do you expect me to say?"

"I.. I just want to know the truth from you..."

The blond took a deep breath. He couldn't tell his little idiot that he was still angry with him. The boy would most likely start to cry uncontrollably as he always seemed to do. Besides that, he supposed that he wasn't really, really angry, just stressed.

"I'm not angry," Yuki said after a long time and was suddenly attacked by his lover. Thin arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Please.. Don't throw me out.. Yuki... I.. I'm sorry.."

"You're making me late brat," the author said as he pulled on clean pants and socks.

"Y...Yuki.."

The blond sighed heavily. He broke out of Shuichi's death grip and tilted his head up placing a gentle kiss on the singer's lips. He felt the boy blush slightly, obviously having expected to be brushed off again.

"I'll see you for supper," Yuki whispered, "If I'm late don't bother staying up for me."

Shuichi nodded slightly, a little stunned. As Yuki left he grinned brilliantly, happy that Yuki was no longer ignoring him.

End Chapter 3

A/N: So there's chapter 3. I hope these are turning out ok. I don't know if I'm very happy with them. Review please!


	4. Too Much Volume

A Gravitational Series of Unfortunate Events

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I have not owned, nor will I ever own (unless something really freaky happened) any characters from Gravitation.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! They... hmm what's the word I'm looking for; inspire me to keep trying, even though half the stuff I write is crap... sweatdrop  
Oh yeah, and just one other note. My sister mentioned to me that perhaps I should say that this roleplay really has nothing to do with the books "A Series of Unfortunate Events" by Lemony Snicket. Just thought I'd tell you that.

Chapter 4

Shuichi was bored. His day had been terrible. He had been scolded severely for being late and when he tried to explain that he had been up late helping Yuki he was only scolded even more and Seguchi-san had threatened to personally remove him from Yuki's home.

He had just finished supper, and even though Yuki had told him not to stay up and wait for him he sat in the living room anyway, waiting for his lover to come home. It wasn't really that late, only about 9 PM. He sighed heavily. Yuki had told him he would be home in time for supper but he still wasn't home yet... what if he was hurt? What if he was in the hospital! Shuichi bit his lip, terribly worried, until he heard the door open.

Yuki walked inside. What a rough day it had been. His editor had been very disappointed in him, and now he only had two weeks to fix the book and get it back to her. He was told that even that would be pushing the limits. As he walked further into his home, slipping out of his shoes he was greeted by getting attacked by his lover.

"Yuki! I was so worried about you! I thought that maybe something horrible had happened to you!"

Shuichi's arms were wrapped tightly around the author to the point that Yuki had to drag the boy along like a weight tied to him, as he tried to reach the kitchen.

"Please get off me," Yuki said after attempting to get through the doorway with another body attached to him. Shuichi nodded.

"I'm just so happy you're ok!" Shuichi said, looking so relieved that it was nearly impossible for Yuki to yell at him as he had been planning to do.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone, it's been a rough day," the tired young man stated calmly, and a little less coldly than normal.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Shuichi said nodding his head, "Everyone was mad at me for being late today, and then Seguchi-san said he'd make me leave because I was becoming too much of a stress issue for you. He's so mean to me."

Shuichi pouted. Yuki groaned and closed his eyes in exasperation.

"I did not need a summary of your bad day," he said, "I had enough of a bad day myself..."

"Oh... I'm sorry," the singer mumbled, which half surprised Yuki

"Fine, just leave me alone for a while," the blond said, going into the kitchen to get something to eat. He had finished eating and was just getting a good strong drink when he suddenly winced. Music blared through the apartment and heard two rather distinct voices. One was that of Sakuma Ryuichi, (which was obviously recorded because why the hell would Ryuichi be in his apartment!), and the other was his own little Shu-chan.

"Damnit Shuichi turn your damn music down!" the author yelled furiously.

"What?" Shuichi asked, not hearing him well enough.

"TURN THE DAMN MUSIC DOWN BRAT!"

"WHAT?"

Yuki got up angrily and went into the livingroom to see Shuichi doing an imitation of his formal idol's dancing. He paused briefly. Cute he thought silently. Not cute enough to be allowed to keep his music up that loud though. The older male walked over to the television and turned it off.

"Hey!" Shuichi said, looking up at his lover, but Yuki's lips then pressed against his softly.

"Shut up," Yuki said to the stunned vocalist, "You're being too loud and I have a headache."

Shuichi opened his mouth to apologize but Yuki placed a finger to his lips.

"Don't say you're sorry, just do as I ask," he said sternly. The pink-haired boy nodded, looking ashamed. Yuki collapsed onto the couch and leaned back closing his eyes. He felt Shuichi sit down beside him and then after a few more minutes he felt a weight on his lap. He opened his eyes and saw that the boy had laid his head lightly on his lap. Almost as if out of habit he gently stroked his lover's pink hair.

"Are you still mad Yuki?" Shuichi all but whispered to him.

"No, but be quiet a little longer," the older male said softly. Shuichi's eyes closed. He enjoyed the small attention he was receiving from his love. It was soothing to him after his rough day, and unbeknownst to him but it was also soothing to Yuki. The soft silence; not an uncomfortable one, just a mutual agreement to stay quiet and be together; it felt nice and the warmth that they gained from each other made it all rather cozy.

Yuki finished his drink and sat up a little more. He looked down at Shuichi with slight amusement.

"Don't you have a song that needs to be written by tomorrow." the blond whispered.

"Oh shit..." Shuichi muttered springing up from Yuki's lap and running to go get paper and a pen to finish the lyrics to his song.

End Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, I have so far kept my promise of updating frequently. Cross your fingers that it stays that way. ;-)


	5. Drinking Problems

A Gravitational Series of Unfortunate Events

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Gravitation stuff.

Chapter 5

Saturday mornings. Ahh... one of the best days of the week, at least for most. They were always such a wonderful reprieve from the work week. It was especially good to a certain blond author who was able to sleep in that morning, as he tried to regain some of the sleep he had lost during his three day writing period. However, for the pink-haired vocalist who lived with him, this Saturday was just as stressful as any other day of the week. He had to rush out of the house early so he'd be to work on time. He only had time to give his lover a small peck on the cheek before he dashed out.

Fortunately, thanks to Yuki's gentle prodding (telling him that his lyrics were crap and he should write them again.), Shuichi had managed to finish his song. He ran all the way to work, the threat of his blond boss looming in his mind.

Shuichi burst into the recording room and set his things down. To say that Sakano, K, Hiro, or Suguru were surprised to see Shuichi on time for work was a bit of understatement.

"Sh..Shindou-kun..." Sakano stated, looking shocked.

"Oi... Shuichi, did Yuki kick you out?" Hiro asked, gaining a slightly mocking laugh from Suguru.

"No! He didn't kick me out!" Shuichi said, looking indignant, "He was sleeping."

"Oh, so why are you actually on time?" Hiro asked, looking a bit amused at his friend.

"Shut up, let's get to work," Shuichi said, his sour mood immediately went to hyper, "We have a recording to do don't we? Why else are we actually coming to work on a damn Saturday?"

The group blinked. Suguru was the first to speak. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well if our lead singer actually wrote the song we could..." Shuichi slapped papers down onto the table.

"Ha!" he said, "I finished it!"

Once again the group blinked in surprise.

"Come on let's get it done before the weekend's gone!" Shuichi whined. Hiro chuckled, so that's why their lead singer was so eager. He just wanted to get home to Yuki, which was understandable. The red-haired man thought for a moment. It had been a while since Shuichi had come to his door asking for a place to stay while Yuki cooled down. That was surprising. He'd think that the author would be kicking Shuichi out for the next month or so, what with the release of his newest book coming up soon. He shrugged it off though as he shouldered his guitar.

"Ok then, let's go," he said, striking a chord. Even Suguru smiled. For once, maybe just once, he wouldn't be stuck there for 10 hours because their idiot vocalist was all moody.

As it turned out Suguru couldn't have imagined in his worse case scenario that they'd be stuck there until 10 PM. He had actually hoped they might get home soon. But he suppose he should have anticipated things would go badly when it took Hiro and Shuichi almost 2 hours just to come up with a good melody for the song.

Shuichi sleepily walked home and came in through the door. He walked into the living room to see Yuki there reading a book with a glass of wine sitting on the table next to him. Shuichi came over and sat next to him. Yuki just glanced down at him.

"You're late," he said, "Supper's in the fridge for you."

"Umm.."

"Hmm?"

"Can I have a sip of that?"

"You're not old enough."

"Just a sip," Shuichi looked up at him with pleading eyes. Yuki glanced at him before sighing in defeat and handing him the glass. Shuichi took a sip, then licked his lips.

"That's good!" he said, taking a big gulp.

"You idiot! Not that much, you're going to end up getting drunk or something!"

Shuichi handed Yuki an empty glass. The author blinked in surprise.

"You're not supposed to drink it that fast!" he snapped

"Can I have some more?" the singer asked.

"You're going to get drunk if I give you any more!"

"Please?"

"DAMNIT NO!"

Shuichi pouted and whine for a few a minutes, but it was all in vain, since his lover had made up his mind. Yuki leaned back, and felt Shuichi get up. He ignored the boy and continued to read his book, though he was fairly bored with it. He heard the microwave beep after five minutes and then heard a thud on his kitchen floor.

"What the hell?" the blond said, getting up to see what was going on. There sat Shuichi on the floor giggling like an idiot with an empty liquor bottle in his hand.

"You idiot! You've gotten yourself drunk!"Yuki yelled as he pulled the pink-haired boy up.

Shuichi giggled, putting a finger to his lips.

"You talk too much.." he said, his words severely slurred.

"I... I wha...mmph.." Yuki had been cut off as Shuichi leaned up and placed a bruising kiss to his lips. He could feel Shuichi trying to dominate him; like that would ever happen. The blond grabbed the smaller male pushing him hard against the wall and though Shuichi could put up a good fight, he was no match for the blond author who smirked slightly as he felt his lover grow weak in the knees and eventually collapse. Of course Yuki gently caught the singer in his arms though. Shuichi smiled and curled up against his love.

"I want to buy a pony," the boy said, his words still slurred. Yuki rolled his eyes and carried him to bed.

End Chapter 5

A/N: Wow... umm... I swear I was not on something when I wrote this, except caffeine but I don't think that counts. Review please!


	6. Tohma's Plan

A Gravitational Series of Unfortunate Events

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Gravitation or anything associated with it.

Chapter 6

It was Monday once again as Shuichi rushed to get to work on time. (A/N: I am aware that I skipped Sunday.) The vocalist barely got there on time, but once again, he _was_ on time. He went into the recording room where Hiro and Suguru were already working on the music for the song. Shuichi listened and smiled it sounded good. He was about to get ready to sing a new track for them when Sakano tapped his shoulder.

"Eh?" he turned and looked at his producer. Sakano, as usual was a nervous wreck.

"Uh..Uh.. Shindou-kun, Seguchi-san wants to speak to you..." the dark-haired man said. Shuichi blinked. Why would Seguchi-san want to see him? Regardless, he couldn't very well just ignore him.

"I'll take care of the recording when I get back," he said to the rest of his group and headed up the stairs to Seguchi Tohma's office. He felt his stomach drop slightly as he entered the room and Tohma was looking so serious. His usual business smile wasn't even present and he looked rather grim. Shuichi hesitated while coming in.

"Take a seat Shindou-san," the blond said as he stood up. Shuichi knew full well that the president's offer was not a request but more of a command, he silently took a seat. There was only several things that Seguchi Tohma would want to talk to him about. One would be about "Bad Luck" and if that were the case the whole band would be with him. The only other thing would be to talk about Yuki. He knew it had been coming.

"I'll be blunt with you Shindou-san," Tohma said, looking at him rather coldly, "I'm removing from Yuki Eiri's house as soon as possible. Do not tell him anything. As soon as I have an apartment for you I'll have you move in."

Shuichi hadn't noticed it, but his hands had balled into fists with every word the older man said, and now his fingernails were digging painfully into the palms into his hands. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Part of the reason for them was the pain in his hands, but most of it was from the shock that Seguchi-san really was going to make him leave Yuki.

"N..no.. you.. you can't.." Shuichi said, blinking back the tears that were already rolling down and off his face.

"You do want what's best for Eiri-san.. Don't you Shindou-san?" the older man said, pushing his perfect platinum locks back with his gloved hand.

"I... I.. Y..yes, but... I d..don't want to leave Yuki... I love him," the pink-haired vocalist choked out. He knew that it would be impossible for him to do the recording now with his voice all tight the way it was.

"If you love him then why don't you do something that's good for him Shindou-san, because you're being with Eiri-san is not healthy for him, you'll be the death of him," Tohma stated, looking grim and hateful, "Eiri is one of the most important people in the world to me, and I will not allow your presence to hurt him."

Shuichi just let the tears go. He couldn't stop them. Was he really hurting Yuki? Why didn't Yuki ever tell him stuff like that! He would have run away to cry long and hard if it hadn't been for the fact that it was his boss talking to him. His body was shaking from his utter grief.

"So you agree with me right Shindou-san," the blond asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do I... do I even...h... have a choice?" Shuichi choked out.

"Yes, you can choose to do this willingly and I will have an apartment ready for you and you'll be permitted to continue to work here at N-G, or you can fight against me and you'll still have to leave but you'll have to find your own place and you'll have to find a new place that will promote 'Bad Luck.' What will it be?"

"I'll... I'll do it.." Shuichi whimpered.

"Good, I'll let you know when I find an apartment for you," Tohma said, his voice slightly lighter and his friendly business smile in place, "That will be all Shindou-san."

Shuichi proceded to numbly walk back down to the recording room where his band was waiting for him. Hiro immediately realized something was wrong.

"Oi.. Shuichi... what's wrong?" he asked his friend softly.

"Nothin'... I don't think I'm going to be able to sing right now.. Can you go off the old track for now?"

"Yeah sure Shu," Hiro said. He set his guitar down and walked over, leaving a steaming Suguru.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" the red-haired man asked his little friend.

"Nah... it's not important."

"It was something that Seguchi-san said wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but it's not important," Shuichi insisted. Hiro sighed and nodded.

"Maybe you should go home though Shu, you look really run down now, and there no real sense in being here if you're in no condition to work." Hiro said, patting his friend's shoulder. Shuichi looked at Sakano, then over at K, who at the very least wasn't pointing a gun at him, which was as good as a "yes you can go.".

The pink-haired boy nodded and headed home. Why did things have to turn out this way. Did someone up in heaven hate him? Why wasn't he allowed to stay with the person he loved most?

End Chapter 6

A/N: I love Tohma! I know he's mean and I hate him for making poor Shu-chan cry, but I love him, it's totally the hair... ooh and the gloves... ok... nevermind, I just like him. BUT, I don't like it when he's mean. Yeah... anyway, so you don't have to put up with any more of my rambling, I hope you enjoyed chapter 6. Review please!


	7. Special! Tohma's Chapter

A Gravitational Series of Unfortunate Events

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the Gravitation stuff.

A/N: Everyone seems to hate Tohma... Poor Tohma... I feel bad for him. Therefore this chapter is a special Seguchi Tohma tribute. The story line will pick up again in the next chapter.

Chapter 7

Seguchi Tohma had awakened Monday morning in a bed that was not his own, in an apartment that did not belong to him and next to a person that was definitely not his wife. He sighed and crawled out of the bed. Mika had thrown him out of the house, claiming that it was his fault that Eiri kept falling ill, since he couldn't seem to remove the "pest" that was Shindou Shuichi. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't very well tie Shindou-san to a chair to keep him away from Eiri, and even if he did, he felt fairly certain that the bouncy pink-haired singer would still find a way to get near him. For the time being he was staying with his band mate: Sakuma Ryuichi.

"Oi.. Tohma-kun..?" Ryuichi mumbled.

"Hmm?" Tohma asked sleepily, blinking his aquamarine eyes a few times before being able to fully wake up.

"Did you eat all my cereal?" the brunette asked.

"No Ryuichi, I can't stand that sugary stuff you claim to be a good breakfast," The blond said running his fingers through his platinum locks. He got up and dressed for work. Ryuichi got up and dressed in a snug pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He looked around suddenly in a panic.

"Tohma-kun! I can't find Kumagorou!" The blue-eyed singer cried, looking absolutely terrified. An anger mark appeared on Tohma's head and his eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance.

"Check in the freezer," Tohma said, forcing his usual soft smile back onto his face, "He was 'ice skating' last night remember?"

Ryuichi's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he yelped and ran to the freezer to rescue Kuma-chan. Tohma made oatmeal in the microwave and sprinkled brown sugar on it before he began to eat as he watched his friend fuss over the stuffed toy that he had accidentally left in the freezer the night before. The blond pulled on his coat and gloves.

"Tohma-kun, why do you where so much stuff no da?" Ryuichi asked, looking at the blond curiously.

"Because I feel like it, and it makes me look more important than I am...I'm small so I need to look important to be intimidating enough that people don't complain about my decisions if I make the wrong ones Ryuichi," Tohma began to explain, but when he saw the completely puzzled look on the singer's face he shook his head, "Because I think they look nice on me."

"Oh," Ryuichi said with a smile, "So are we doing any new songs for Nittle Grasper today?"

"Did you write any new songs?"

"Yes! It's for Kumagorou!" Ryuichi said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Ryuichi, but I don't think it's wise to sing a song about a pink rabbit."

Ryuichi's blue eyes became sad, but he nodded. He supposed Tohma was right; after all, Tohma was very smart.

"Ok, I wrote this one too, just in case," the brunette said, handing the paper to his band mate who took it and read it over.

"This one looks good, maybe we'll work on it, but I have some things to take care of first, let's go."

So the two men walked to N-G, since Mika had refused to give Tohma his car keys and Ryuichi did not have a car. Tohma had a pile of paperwork waiting for him when he got into his office and also a letter from Mika-chan. Ryuichi had gone to one of the recording rooms with Noriko-chan to start on the song, leaving Tohma alone to work. The blond slowly opened the letter and read. His smile faltered and he felt his heart fall into his stomach... Mika was filing for divorce.

The usually calm president of N-G Productions slammed his fist hard onto his desk. Had he really messed up that much?! Was it because he couldn't keep Shindou-san away from Eiri? The blond laid his head on his arms on his desk.

"That's it!" he said, "Shindou-san is being too much trouble. He's moving into his new apartment... As soon as I find it."

Tohma then continued to file through his paperwork. He did feel a sense of pity. He knew that Shindou-san would become depressed for a time. He knew that maybe even Eiri would be upset for a little while, but Mika was convinced that it was Shindou Shuichi's fault for the times Eiri was sick, and Tohma knew that it was probably close to the truth. The stress of being a writer, added with the stress that came with Shindou-san was probably just too much for him. Shindou-san had to go.

In the end, it would be what was best for both of them. Shuichi could find someone who cared for him in the way that he needed and Eiri would have the stress relieved from him and be able to work again without worrying about getting ill the way he had been. Tohma sighed. He didn't want to do it. Not really. There were few people who actually enjoyed crushing other people's hopes and dreams. He wasn't one of them. However he called for Shindou-san to come to his office so he could have a little chat with him.

End Chapter 7

A/N: Well there's my little Tohma tribute. I feel bad for Tohma-kun. Especially since you all want to kill him! Poor Tohma! You're all so mean to him. :-(


	8. A Kiss

A Gravitational Series of Unfortunate Events

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Gravitation stuff

A/N: Ok, now that you all hate me for writing my Tohma chapter, on with the story!

Chapter 8

Shuichi sullenly walked up the stairs and down the hall to go back home to Yuki. He wanted to spend as much time with his lover as he could before Seguchi-san made him leave. He sighed heavily until he heard a familiar voice singing from behind one of the recording rooms. Oddly the song said something about how cute a pink rabbit was. Shuichi came to a stop and raised an eyebrow.

"Ryu-chan!" the shriller voice of Noriko was heard, "Tohma-kun said we were NOT going to do that song!"

"Ahh.. Noriko-san! Kuma-chan wants to sing his song no da!" Ryuichi pouted and Shuichi had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Ryu-chan!" Noriko called, but the brunette poutily walked out of the recording room, plowing straight into Shuichi so that they both ended up on the floor.

Shu..i..chi..?" Blue eyes stared down at the pink-haired boy for a moment in surprise. Even more surprised violet eyes stared back up at Ryuichi who soon grinned broadly.

"Shuichi!" he exclaimed happily hugging him tightly, "Where have you been? I missed you no da!"

Shuichi was caught in a very tight hug. He tried to move but Ryuichi clung to him and just wouldn't let go.

"Sakuma-san... let go!"

"Neh neh Shuichi!" Ryuichi said, holding onto him, "Not unless I can take you out for lunch."

Shuichi blinked. He had been planning on going home to Yuki... but he supposed lunch wouldn't hurt. Besides, Yuki wouldn't be expecting him until supper time. Coming home early might just annoy him.

"Uh... ok," Shuichi said hesitantly.

"Ryu-chan!" Noriko said indignantly, "Tohma-kun will be mad if you run off like that to have lunch."

"Noriko! Shuichi is my friend. It's just lunch, we'll be back soon." Ryuichi winked, suddenly his cool charismatic singer self, rather than his goofy kid self. He waved her off, leaving her just a little stunned. He grabbed Shuichi's hand and pulled him along with him, reverting back to his child-like personality, smiling brightly as the two of them walked off to stop somewhere for lunch. Ryuichi pulled a ball cap onto Shuichi's head, grinning slightly as he did the same for himself.

"Now we can go no da?" he said, still pulling Shuichi along with him.

"Ah..Ah Sakuma-san.. Where are we going?" Shuichi asked quietly.

"To eat lunch..." Ryuichi said.

"But it's not lunch time..." Shuichi said.

"It isn't?" Ryuichi said, tilting his head to one side, "Well, then we can go for a walk until it is lunch time I guess. We could pretend we're hiding from the military no da?"

"Or you know, we could pretend we're famous singers hiding from our fans," Shuichi stated, unable to stop his smile. It was hard not to smile around Ryuichi sometimes.

"Shuichi! You're no fun!" the brunette whined until Shuichi gave in and took the sunglasses Ryuichi had been offering him so they could "hide from the military."

So the two of them played their little game, making short sprints from one hiding place to the next as they discussed what their next move should be. As they turned the corner they both froze because there stood a crowd of crazy fan girls.

"B..But how?" Ryuichi stuttered.

"Alright! I admit, I'm secretly with the enemy!" Shuichi exclaimed, still playing.

"How could you?!"

"Shut up and run!" Shuichi yelled, pushing Ryuichi forward as they ran from the fans begging for autographs, or something to let them commemorate the occasion of seeing them. Shuichi and Ryuichi managed to slip into a small secluded restaurant. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"How could you work with the enemy!" Ryuichi said, looking tearful. Shuichi smiled and patted his back.

"I was just kidding," he told the blue-eyed singer with a playful smile, "But since we're here and it's getting close to lunch we might as well order here."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ryuichi said as the two of them took a seat at a table. Shuichi would have ordered something light except Ryuichi kept urging him to get more, since it was his treat. Shuichi finally ordered a salad, soup and a small steak. Ryuichi smiled and ordered the same along with a soda for each of them. They spent a lot of time talking before, during and after the meal.

"Does your band complain when you don't write your lyrics on time?" Ryuichi asked.

"Yes!" Shuichi exclaimed, "Especially Fujisaki-san. He's the worst."

"Tohma-kun's like that too," Ryuichi said nodding.

"Well, they _are_ related," Shuichi said. The younger vocalist looked out the window. They must have spent hours in the little restaurant talking. It was now growing dark.

"S..Sakuma-san... won't you get in trouble?" Shuichi asked, "You told Noriko you'd only be out for lunch, and it's almost supper time now... we should have been back at N-G hours ago."

"They'll get over it. Besides, it's too late now. C'mon, I'll walk you home, it's scary to walk in the dark alone no da?" Ryuichi said.

"But... uh... you'll be alone if you walk me home," Shuichi said, but the brunette shook his head.

"I'll have Kuma-chan with me silly!" he said as he grabbed Shuichi's hand and headed home. They barely had to worry about the fangirl problem since it was growing dark and it was hard to distinguish people anyway.

It was about half way through the walk home that Shuichi noticed something that disturbed him a little: Ryuichi's arm was around his waist. A slight flush of color rose onto the younger singer's face. The brunette seemed to notice this, or maybe he had not, but either way his arm tightened slightly around the other, causing Shuichi to feel panicked and his heart began to race.

The two stopped in front of the apartment building. Shuichi tried to pull away from Ryuichi, but the older singer wouldn't let go of him. He pulled Shuichi close and...

Shuichi's mind went numb for a moment, when it started to work again it could only think of one thought. _He just kissed me!_

It took the pink-haired boy several minutes to be able to think anything else. His eyes traveled up to the window of his and Yuki's apartment and he swore he saw a flash of golden hair. He immediately began to struggle against Ryuichi. He pushed his former idol away roughly. He wiped his mouth and looked angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he asked. Ryuichi frowned. He then sighed and shrugged it off.

"Who knows," he said, "See you tomorrow."

"If you ever do that again I'll... I'll... damnit you know I love Yuki!"

"Sure, but did you ever think maybe I wished you didn't?" Ryuichi asked raising an eyebrow.

"That doesn't give you the right to kiss me you idiot!"

"Fine, fine, I won't do it again," Ryuichi said, looking pouty, "I hoped maybe you'd like it."

At first Shuichi thought maybe Ryuichi was just acting like a kid again, but he soon realized that the brunette was quite serious. He felt bad., a little guilty. Slowly he walked over to Ryuichi and put his arms around him.

"S..Sakuma-san," he whispered.

"Stop calling me that," Ryuichi whined, "You make me feel like an old man!"

Shuichi blushed at the reprimand.

"Ryuichi," he whispered softly, "I don't... dislike you, please don't think that... but... you know that I love Yuki..."

Ryuichi sighed and nodded sadly, leaning into Shuichi's embrace.

"I know," he said softly, still very serious, "I'm sorry that I startled you like that Shu-chan."

Shuichi gave him a soft smile and nodded. He knew it would be a while before the two of them would be able to look at each other the way they normally would have, but now he had more important things to take care of. The pink haired boy ran up to his apartment and burst in.

"Yuki?" he called out, sounding half-panicked. Yuki pushed him against the wall. Shuichi's eyes widened considerably. So Yuki had been by the window.

"What the hell was that!" Yuki asked, his eyes holding a mixture of anger and also a bit of a hurt expression. Shuichi looked scared.

"I... I... Yuki!" he cried falling into his arms. Yuki blinked.

"Tell me the truth brat, what the hell was going on down there?" Yuki said, though in a softer tone, realizing that his young lover was upset.

"I.. I'm not sure," Shuichi said, "Please don't be mad... please..."

Yuki gently pushed Shuichi away.

"I'm going to bed," he said coldly. And Shuichi realized by this he meant, "You're sleeping on the couch." He sighed and grabbed a pillow and blanket before Yuki could lock the door. All thoughts of telling Yuki he was leaving soon left his mind. With how angry Yuki was with him, he was afraid that his lover would be glad. He sighed and curled up on the couch.

End Chapter 8

A/N Wow... that was longer than most of my chapters. Review please!


	9. New Apartment

A Gravitational Series of Unfortunate Events

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gravitation stuff.

A/N: Ok, ok, I'll agree with you all that Tohma is evil at least for this chapter, but there's one important thing we must remember... IT"S ALL MIKA'S FAULT! Let's all stab Mika with a spork! Oh yeah! This story has now received over 1000 hits. Thanks for reading everyone! Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 9

Tuesday morning Shuichi woke up on the couch, tired and sore. He had gotten very little sleep. The memory of Ryuichi's kiss burned in his mind. The look on Yuki's face struck him hard each time he thought about it, to the point that he felt he would be sick. Slowly the singer walked into the kitchen and then jumped in surprise when he saw a blond that definitely was not his Yuki.

"S..Seguchi-san.." he said, still rather startled

"Good morning Shindou-san."

"God! Don't you even knock?!" Shuichi snapped angrily at his boss.

"I did knock, but no one answered so I let myself in," Tohma replied, his usual soft smile in place.

"Well what do you want? Yuki's asleep..."

"I'm not here for Yuki, Shindou-san, I'm here to tell you that you're taking today off to move into your new apartment. Here is the address and Mika-chan has kindly offered you her time and the use of her car to transport your things."

Shuichi stood there stunned so Tohma continued.

"Eiri has a meeting today at 10 AM and it will give you two hours to move all of your things into your new apartment Shindou-san. It shouldn't be a problem. Here is your key and I'll see you at N-G tomorrow."

The blond smiled cruelly, but as he passed Shuichi's now trembling form, he couldn't keep it up. He sighed and gave the boy a slight pat on the shoulder, to which the singer flinched under.

"You'll get through this Shindou-san." he said, then left. Shuichi fell to his knees, tears falling from his violet eyes. That was easy for him to say, "Mr. Almighty God." He could snap his fingers and whatever he wanted was done. He was only Shuichi Shindou. He was a half-rate singer who (according to Yuki) had zero talent and now he had to leave the person he loved most.

The trembling boy walked quietly into the bedroom and crawled under the blankets, sniffling sadly. He didn't get too close to Yuki, since his lover was probably still mad at him. Shuichi had thought maybe being close to the blond would help ease some of the pain he was feeling, but he was wrong; it only made him feel worse. The pain he felt in his stomach was intensely hot until he felt warm arms wrap around him. He gasped softly and then, it all broke apart and he began to cry.

"Idiot.." Yuki mumbled affectionately, "What's wrong this time."

"I love you Yuki," Shuichi sobbed softly, "Are.. Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you brat," Yuki whispered, "Is that why you're crying like this?"

The boy shook his head, burying himself into Yuki's shirt sadly as he trembled.

"Do you... Yuki... do you... love me?" Shuichi asked tearfully. The author blinked. He paused for a long time. Had he ever said it? Had he ever told his little lover that he was loved. No.. but he would fix that. Gently he tilted Shuichi's head up to look at him. He wasn't sure if he could say those three small words, so he decided to shorten it to one.

"Yes," he whispered, before he kissed him sweetly, holding his little lover tightly. Tears rolled down Shuichi's face and continued to do so even after Yuki broke the kiss.

"Now why are you crying?" Yuki asked him, more gently than usual.

"B..Because... that's the first time you've ever admitted that you love me."

"Well," Yuki said, lightly playing with soft pink hair, "Don't expect me to blurt it out all the time like a love-sick schoolgirl."

Shuichi nodded. He didn't care. Yuki loved him, that was all that mattered. He felt Yuki's lips press against his forehead.

"Alright Shu, let me sleep a little longer."

The boy smiled and nodded, sliding off of the bed. He quietly snuck into the kitchen. He remembered his last attempt at making breakfast and decided to keep it simpler this time. He poured cold cereal into a bowl and made coffee. Slowly he took it all into the bedroom.

"Yuki... I made you breakfast.." Shuichi mumbled and saw Yuki wince before opening his eyes. He blinked, surprised there wasn't a mess. He slowly took the bowl in his hands and started to eat the cereal.

"Thanks," he said softly after draining the bowl of milk and starting to sip his coffee. His lover just watched, knowing that after Yuki left today for his meeting he would never get to see him again. He bit his lip, trying desperately not to cry. If Yuki figured it out Seguchi-san would fire Bad Luck.

"You certainly are weepy today," Yuki commented.

"I love you," Shuichi said again, laying his head on Yuki's lap. The blond responded by lightly stroking Shuichi's pink hair.

"I have to go," Yuki said, but Shuichi clung to him.

"Yuki please don't go yet," Shuichi begged.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"Yuki please! I love you!"

Yuki squirmed out of Shuichi's clutches then kissed him.

"You idiot," he said, "Do you think my trying to work means I don't care about you?"

"Please, don't go," Shuichi begged.

"I'll see you tonight."

Shuichi's heart sank and he nodded sadly as Yuki dressed, slipped his shoes on and left. Sadly the younger man began to pack his things to take down to Mika.

End Chapter 9

A/N: Now if we all stab Mika with a spork she won't be able to drive Shuichi to his apartment. Let's give that a try ok? (stabs Mika with a spork ) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Review please!


	10. SLAP

A Gravitational Series of Unfortunate Events

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gravitation stuff

Chapter 10

Yuki walked into his house. It was so quiet, far too quiet for the author's liking. Where was the usual annoying sound in his ear? Slowly Yuki walked into the kitchen for some water. It was now that he first began to feel concerned. Sitting on the counter was Shuichi's key. The blond picked it up and looked at it.

_That idiot_," He thought, _He forgot his key again._

Yuki set it back down but his hand brushed against a note on the table. He picked it up to read it.

_I love you Yuki_

_Shuichi_

The blond just rolled his eyes. Shuichi was such a little romantic. He folded the scrap of paper and shoved it into his pocket. He sat down with a strong drink and turned on some light music. Time wore on slowly, but Shuichi didn't come home.

"Where the hell is that brat?" Yuki muttered, "He should have been home hours ago..."

The blond suddenly froze. The image of his little lover sobbing in his arms, pleading for him to stay home, came to Yuki and stuck there. The keys on the counter, the note on the table. Yuki found that he was beginning to have difficulty swallowing as he walked into the bedroom and looked around. He then went through the entire apartment, but it was all gone. All of Shuichi's clothes, his papers and songs, his Nittle Grasper stuff; it was all gone!

The blond author sat down completely stunned. The little brat had moved out! He hadn't even said anything! He just... left. Yuki couldn't think straight. What the hell had happened? Yuki flopped back down on the couch and began to think carefully.

_There's no way that Shuichi would move out... Half the time if I want some peace and quiet I have to throw him out...He's so... clingy. So... why'd the brat up and leave without saying anything? If his junk were here I'd think he'd been kidnapped or something... It's been known to happen after all, but... it's all gone so where the hell is he!_

Yuki was brought immediately out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. Of course he thought that it must be Shuichi and his fears began to subside as he stood up. He heard the door open.

"Eiri?" a soft voice of his brother-in-law called to him. Yuki's eyes widened.

_Seguchi... Seguchi made him leave!_

He walked over to Tohma who only looked concerned and caring as always. Yuki glared.

"You certainly have some courage for coming here tonight after what you've done."

"Eiri..."

Tohma's expression went from concerned to shocked as he felt Yuki's hand come in contact with his face in a fierce, angry, slap. A small red mark flushed over Tohma's skin and his mouth just hung open to stunned to say anything at all. Yuki grabbed him angrily, ruffling his crisp dry-clean only shirt.

"Where is he damnit!" Yuki yelled. Tohma got over his shock, lightly touching the spot on his cheek that was still slightly pink from being struck. If it had been anyone other Eiri they'd have been done for, but the blond just smiled softly.

"Eiri, you know that this is what's best for you; it's what's best for Shindou-san as well."

"How so?" Yuki asked bitterly, infuriated by Tohma's smug little smile that he always had plastered on his face.

"He'll finally be able to get over the irrational thinking that you actually love him," Tohma said reasonably, "That is what you want isn't Eiri? You did tell me once that you wished he would realize that he doesn't really mean anything to you."

"SHUT UP! I... I never said that.." Yuki said, "TELL ME WHERE HE IS NOW YOU BASTARD!"

Yuki's thoughts spun. _Did I ever say that about Shuichi? I didn't mean it, I swear to god I didn't mean it. Damnit why is life so complicated!_

"I don't know," Tohma said simply, though it was a lie, "Did you ever consider maybe I have nothing to do with it?"

"Stop lying! He wouldn't leave! I know it's your fault bastard! He was crying all morning because of you now tell me where he is damnit!"

Tohma smiled and shrugged simply saying, "Who knows?"

And with that the suave older man left.

"Damnit Tohma I didn't say you could go!" Yuki yelled, but the older blond had already left. The author sat down. He hadn't gotten this worked up in a very long time. Perhaps he should just calm down. Shuichi had never been able to leave him alone for long. Surely he'd come back.

Tohma walked home. Since he had finally gotten Shuichi away from Eiri he was now permitted in his house again. He picked up the phone and dialed the number for Shuichi's new apartment.

"H..Hello?" Shuichi mumbled from the other end, obviously having been crying.

"Good evening Shindou-san, how are you feeling?" Tohma asked in a friendly tone.

"Like you care," Shuichi muttered, "What do you want Seguchi-san?"

"I want you to take a week or two off, consider it a vacation," Tohma said.

"B...But.." Shuichi stuttered, "If I do that we'll have to delay our new single!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of that Shindou-san, I realize you're probably not up to singing right now anyway."

"I.. I guess..."

"Excellent, goodbye," Tohma said, hanging up._ Well that take cares of Eiri trying to meet up with Shuichi at work for a while. By the time he comes back Eiri will have calmed down... hopefully, otherwise I guess it's back to Ryuichi's apartment for me._

Tohma sighed softly. No, he was definitely not going back to Ryuichi's house.

End Chapter 10

A/N: And all of you mean Tohma-haters are probably all like "Yay! Yuki smacked Tohma he deserved that!" You're all so mean! Poor Tohma. If anyone has any sympathy for Tohma then stab his wife with a spork again (So I can have him!). Or you know, you could whack Tohma with a spoon, but don't kill Tohma! Because remember: IT'S STILL ALL MIKA'S FAULT! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 10.

* * *


	11. Lunch with Tohma

A Gravitational Series of Unfortunate Events

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gravitation stuff

A/N: I know you guys all hate Tohma, but he's in this chapter too so, ha ha! Actually, he's pretty important in this chapter.

Chapter 11

It had been a week now, a whole week! Every day Tohma saw Yuki drive up to N-G Productions and wait. Of course the president did not just sit and watch him, but every morning he was there, and every evening as the blond cleaned up his office, he could look out his window and see Yuki drive home, looking depressed. It was beginning to greatly concern Tohma and Mika both, who were still trying to convince Shuichi not to go back to work yet. However, after ten days of this, Tohma could take no more. He glanced out the window to see Yuki still sitting there.

"Damnit!" he said angrily, unfortunately right in the middle of a meeting. A flush of color spread over his face before his business smile slowly returned and he finished the meeting. The moment it was over, the blond walked down into the parking lot.

Yuki Eiri was sitting in his car silently, with his laptop propped up so he could work. Every few seconds he'd look up, hoping to catch a glimpse of his little lover entering or leaving the building. He sighed again when suddenly he heard a tap on the window and looked up. There stood Tohma, looking concerned. Yuki glared.

"Eiri..."

"Go to hell," the author said as he continued to type.

"Eiri.. Come have lunch with me, my treat."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"So that you actually eat something instead of sitting here all day of course," Tohma said, knowing full well that Eiri couldn't ignore him forever, and sure enough he was right. After he climbed into the car, the author couldn't ignore him any longer.

"Fine!" he said, "But you won't get rid of me!"

"That's fine, let's go, I'm hungry."

Yuki blinked. Was it just lunch or did Tohma have something devious planned. He drove to a café he knew where they could grab a bite to eat. He was tense, with good reason of course. Right now there was no one he hated more in the world than Tohma Seguchi. Slowly he got out with the older blond and walked into the café.

"Seguchi," he said sharply, "What are you trying to accomplish here."

Tohma blinked and looked at his brother-in-law quite innocently.

"I'm just trying to make sure you eat something today," he said, "You've skipped lunch every day for the past week and a half."

Yuki flushed mostly out of annoyance at Tohma's comment. He wasn't happy. How had he been talked into doing this?!

_Oh yes,_ the author recalled with even more annoyance, _He climbed into my car and insisted that we go._

Tohma paid for a good meal and he was greatly surprised when the younger blond ate without further question or comment.

"Well.. I need to get back," Tohma said, his business smile now back in place. He pushed a scrap of paper towards Yuki, his smile growing a little bit. Yuki looked confused but took it anyway as Tohma left to go back to N-G Productions. He didn't look at it, but slipped it into his pocket. He didn't have time for Tohma's stupid little games, he had a meeting with his editor soon that he had to get to, even though he didn't want to. The thought that kept going through his mind was: 'What if Shuichi shows up right when I leave.' However he did have to talke to his editor, therefore, Yuki finished his meal and went back to his car to drive to his meeting

The editor peered at the blond author curiously. She then looked back down at the stack of papers he had given her as his book. Yuki nodded a slight grimace on her features.

"Well," she started, a bit hesitantly, "It's an excellent start, but... it doesn't seem to be the same quality you usually write Yuki-san."

"I know," Yuki replied, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly, "I've been rather distracted."

"Well, I really need you to fix this for me Yuki-san."

"I'll fix it when that bastard stops hiding my lover from me!" Yuki yelled, leaving the young woman stunned and just a little bit frightened. Yuki Eiri had always been so calm, even if she told him how she needed so much changed, she'd never seen him liked this before.

"I'm sorry," Yuki said in a softer tone, "I'll fix it, but I need to go home."

She nodded and the blond stood up to leave. He drove home as he always did and poured himself a strong drink, which was becoming quite a habit. It was then that he recalled the scrap of paper in his pocket and decided to pull it out. On it was written: an address, a number and the words : _Be happy._

_What kind of nonsense is this?_ Yuki wondered. Was Tohma hitting on him?!!... Wait until he told Mika.

_No wait... this is an apartment building not a hotel..._ Yuki thought and realization suddenly hit hard. He left his drink where it had been sitting and scrambled out the door in a rush.

End Chapter 11

A/N: Wow, we're getting so close to the end now, the suspense is killing me! I may actually finish it today.


	12. Be Happy

A Gravitational Series of Unfortunate Events

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Gravitation stuff.

A/N: This is so exciting! Last chapter! Crappy ending, but still, it's perfect for crappy writer right? Either way, I hope it's kind of ok. Thanks to all the people who have been reading this!

Chapter 12

Yuki looked around for the apartment building his heart racing slightly as he did, his sweating hands gripping the steering wheel of his car. Every few seconds he'd glance down at the scrap of paper in his hand. _Be happy_. Did it really mean what he thought it meant? The author stopped the car, parking it on the side of the road. He took several small deep breaths before walking into the building. He looked down at the paper again and read the number: _519_. The author pushed the button for the elevator, looking like an antsy child with how impatient he was being. He swayed back and forth a little, bouncing on his heels slightly. However, much to his annoyance, the damn elevator stopped at one floor and would go down.

"Damnit!" Yuki muttered angrily as he began to run up the stairs. By the time he reached floor five he was panting slightly. Feeling like he would collapse soon moved down the hall, looking at the numbers; 517, 518, 519! He knocked on the door and waited... No answer. He knocked again... Still nothing. He then had a thought, and an image of Shuichi trying to get to the elevator and asking someone to hold it for him ran through his mind.

"Oh shit, this really isn't my day," he muttered before going down the elevator,all the way back to floor one. He got out and looked around seeing a flash of pink hair outside. He burst out the door.

"BRAT!" he yelled and the figure froze. The blond author ran over and grabbed him, turning him around. Shuichi stared up at his golden eyes, tears in his own violet eyes. Yuki pulled him close, kissing him softly.

"Damnit brat!" he mumbled, "I've been sitting in the parking lot every day for a week and a half looking for you! Where the hell have you been?"

Shuichi didn't say anything as he cried quietly into Yuki's shirt, holding onto him.

"Y...Yuki..." he said tearfully, "You came for me..."

"Idiot," Yuki said, kissing the top of his head.

"But...why?"

"Let's go home," Yuki said.

"I can't."

"Yes you can, I say you can."

"But...Seg..."

"Don't even mention that bastard! You're coming home!"

The younger man nodded, leaning against him.

"Yuki, I love you so much." He murmured into his shirt softly.

"You're still crying idiot."

"I.. I'm sorry."

Yuki shook his head and helped him into the car before getting in and driving home.

"Yuki... all my stuff is still up there."

"I'll pick it up tomorrow... are you alright?"

"I'm ok...I just haven't been sleeping much."

The blond nodded. After a few minutes he placed Shuichi's key into the young pop-star's hand. The singer blinked then beamed happily when Yuki parked the car and the two went up to the apartment.

"I missed you Yuki," Shuichi whispered and Yuki nodded. He kissed his little lover gently as he slowly unbuttoned Shuichi's shirt, carrying him into the bedroom and... -censored- (A/N: sorry don't want to go past my rating.)

Yuki drove Shuichi to work the next day. He gently kissed his lover goodbye and watched him head off into N-G Productions, looking a little bit frightened. Shuichi walked up to the president's office and knocked.

"Come in Shindou-san," Came Seguchi's pleasant voice. Shuichi hesitated now. How had he known? He stepped in anyway.

"Seguchi-san.."

"Yes Shindou-san? It's so nice to see you've gotten over the flu bug you caught."

"But I..."

Tohma looked up sharply and Shuichi fell silent. He waited for a few minutes.

"Why did you tell Yuki where I was?"

Tohma set his work down and he looked out the window. He saw Yuki driving out of the parking lot, smiling slightly. The blond smiled slightly himself. He turned back to Shuichi.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the blond said, "I only told him he should be happy."

"But.."

"That will be all Shindou-san," Tohma said, waving his hand dismissively. Shuichi blinked. Had Tohma told Yuki where to find him or not? He supposed he'd never figure that one out.

End Chapter 12

A/N: This is the end of "A Gravitational Series of Unfortunate Events" Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it. If you want a sequel let me know and I'll get started on that, I do have a few ideas.


End file.
